


Rest in Peace

by Sivan325



Category: A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Violence, and OOC in case. Tissues? If you think that is needed, ready them…
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-06
Updated: 2011-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Hannibal's plan to save his team failed, and the team was forced to see Face dying in front of their eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest in Peace

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Title: Rest in Peace 1/1

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta:Pam

Fandom: The A-Team

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Violence, angst, character death, and OOC in case. Tissues? If you think that is needed, ready them…

Disclaimer: They did not belong to me, though I wish I had a 'Face Voodoo Doll' to play with… evil grin

Spoiler: Without Reservations. AU.

Summary: What if Hannibal's plan to save his team failed, and the team was forced to see Face dying in front of their eyes.

 **Villa Cuchina Restaurant**

Hannibal, BA and Frankie walked through the kitchen, as rifles were pushed into their backs. While they walked, Hannibal's thoughts were on how his plan hadn't worked. 'How could it have failed? My plans _always_ succeed…'

Their eyes focused immediately on the kitchen floor, where they saw Face lying.

Lt. Templeton Peck lay on the cold floor, as blood dripped from his gunshot wound. His eyes were closed. Biting his lips, he tried to bear the pain inside him, but it wouldn't go away.

"Face?" Frankie called, his voice cracked with tears.

"Little brother…?" BA fought to keep the tears from falling down, and tried to move over to the young man, but stopped as he felt the barrel of a gun pushed into his back.

The Colonel stared at his second-in-command, his eyes were focused on Face. He saw the blood, and looked at the wound, as he sadly thought, 'It was supposed to be a good evening with no troubles. Where have we gone wrong?'

"Kid?" Hannibal asked worriedly.

Face could hear his team calling his name; he could feel the hurt in their voices. And yet he could not open his eyes because he knew seeing them like this would hurt more than the physical pain.

* * *

Murdock, Hannibal, BA, and Frankie watched desperately over Face, wishing they could do something. But the guns at their backs reminded them they couldn't do anything.

Face's eyes were closed.

"Let us help him… he is dying…" Hannibal's voice broke as he spoke to the men.

"Sorry… but I can't…" one of them replied.

Murdock called over to the young man. "Come on, Facey…" Murdock willed his best friend to live, and to see the light again. He could not stand seeing Face in pain; it made him ache in his heart.

"Stay with us,… son…" Hannibal tried to reach him. Since 'Nam, he had felt like a father to Face, as he guided him, and raised him under his care.

Face looked so vulnerable to them. So fragile as he lay there so still and quiet. He seemed to grow paler every second. He lay on the ground, surrounded by his own blood.

Hannibal could see the amount of blood that dripped down from the young man.

He knew that Face needed time, but they didn't have time, as time seemed running away. Slipping from their hands. "He's lost so much blood… Why him?" Hannibal sadly cried.

BA wished that Face would open his eyes. He was thinking how much Face meant to the team, and kept calling, "Open your eyes, you fool!" as he fought to keep his tears from falling.

* * *

Face remembered feeling the bullet pierce his body, as he felt the sharp pain now. He could smell the blood leaving his body, and he shivered. "I'm cold, …" he mumbled with his eyes still closed.

Hannibal could see the man shiver violently as he twitched in pain. "This is not over yet, kiddo, …" Hannibal tried to cheer up the dying man who was lying next to him.

Face stirred slowly and painfully. He needed to feel his father's touch, the one who had taken care of him in 'Nam, but he felt himself sinking into darkness. And then something shiny glowed over him, and he opened his eyes and noticed the gun. He stared at the team with pleading eyes.

One of the kidnappers moved near BA, as he aimed his gun at Face.

Hannibal saw the change in his son's face, and looking in the same direction, noticed the gun. He sadly thought, 'Don't think about that kiddo, please, just don't.'

Everyone tensed.

"What are you doing?" Murdock asked the man who's gun was aimed at Face.

No answer came from the kidnapper. Just a gunshot.

They could see the smoke from the gun.

"You shot him…" Hannibal cried.

Face didn't move. Face, his son, was dead. Hannibal couldn't believe what he had just seen, but he knew he had failed his son, failed Face. He knew he could do nothing to save his second-in-command.

"I eased his pain…" The kidnapper grinned with a large smile.

Frankie stared, his mouth dropped open. He didn't know what to do. Face was shot. He was dead!

"No… Face… no… I can't believe it… no, it can't be…" Murdock cried in pain, not believing that his friend was lying on the cold floor, dead.

BA was now pissed. His brother was lying there, dead. He jumped on the kidnapper, as if nothing else mattered to him. Face was his family, his brother, and now he was dead. BA beat the man who'd shot Face, as the others dealt with the rest of kidnappers, showing them no mercy and taking their revenge.

The kidnappers fell one by one, and the broken team took their guns.

"We should have done it sooner… then he might be alive…" Hannibal cried in pain.

He felt an ache in his heart, as it felt like he had lost his son. One-fourth of his heart was numb because Face was no more amongst them, amongst his heart.

They looked at their friend. His face seemed peaceful, and his eyes stared at them.

Murdock knelt by him, and closed Face's eyes.

"Hannibal, I think he's finally found peace…" Murdock cried, as he remembered the broken memory from 'Nam.

 **The End**


End file.
